Just A Dream
by lunar2eternalbluecomplete
Summary: The class trip is underway, the only problemis there's just ten spots open! Will Jaden Yuki and his friends made the cut? Will everything go according to plan? Does Obolisk Blue have a better chance? Will Jaden get in? Who are the two new girls? And who said anything about love for anybody else?
1. New Beginnings and The Contest?

_Just a Dream_

Chapter 1: Is This A Dream?

Hey you guys, I know that this is my first story and just saying that I'm a little nervous. Just don't flame me, because I want to keep writing, so…yeah…Enjoy!

I was sitting on the dock, all alone. Nobody around to talk to, but that was ok, I guess. I was content with it being just me. That is until a person walked up to me, but little did I know that person would be my crush, the person I cared for the most. Jaden Yuki. I just sat there staring down at the wooden panels at the dock, waiting for the right time to tell him, to confess my feelings for him. "Lex?" Someone behind me asks. I turn around and see Jaden looking at me confused, "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night?" He sits next to me.

I look up and smile at him, "Oh. You know. Just gazing at the stars. They really are quite beautiful. I just never noticed it before." I sigh, I just can't do this. I've known him for so long. I don't want our friendship to end, just because I like him.

I sigh again, "You ok Alexis? You've been sighing a lot lately. In class on the way to the cafeteria, and now? Is there something you want to tell me?" He asks. 'I want to tell him, but I just can't. I don't want this thing to end.' Instead of saying something I just shake my head no. His smile fades, "You know Lex you can always tell me anything." He looks at me, as if staring at my soul.

He stands ready to leave, but when I pull him back down he looks confused, "Just stay a bit longer. I'm trying to contemplate how to tell somebody how I feel about them." He ponders for a minute as I wait for his answer.

After for what seems like hours, which must actually be a few minutes, he turns to me, sighing, "Fine Lex. I guess I have time to stay. But-"He says holding up a hand, "No later than an hour."

I smile, "Don't worry. It won't take that long." I look up at the stars, "Aren't they beautiful?" I ask turning to look at my shining star.

He laughs a little, "They are, but nothing compares to your beauty." He says looking at me.

I sigh, "Jaden. I want to tell you, I really do. It's just that I don't know how you'll take it. Take me being in love with you." I say before even thinking of it, really. I just poured out all of my feelings, and it just slipped. I look to him.

He has disbelief written all over his face, I sigh, "Is it true Lex? Do you really love me?" I shake my head in embarrassment. My face must be red by now. I hate this, now he is going to tell me that we can only be friends, and that we weren't meant for each other after all. I turn my head away from him; I don't want to see his reaction. "Don't turn away from me Alexis." He says gently turning my head to look at him in the eyes.

I sniffle, realizing that I'm starting to cry, "Why?" I ask, "Aren't you going to tell me that you don't love me?"

Jaden laughs. He is actually laughing. Why is he laughing? "I'm sorry Lex," He starts between laughing fits. I stare at him in disbelief, "But if it makes you feel better, I'm not telling you that I don't love you, in fact it is actually quite opposite. I do love you also Lex."

I stare at him, not believing what my ears are telling me, "W-what did you say?" I ask. I need to know if this is true.

He smirks, "its true Lex. I really do love you." He says. He leans down giving me a kiss that proves that he isn't lying. "Don't worry. It's true Lex, I don't know for how long, but still, we can get through this together." I lean my head on his shoulder. This is just a dream. Right? There's no way that this could be happening for real.

It has been a week since we have been going out. And believe me. It was a surprise to everybody who found out. I don't know why though. I mean, I think that everyone who I knew knew that I liked Jaden and that he liked me. I look over and see my two best friends staring at me. I know something is up, and they are planning something. I'm kinda scared to think about it. I turn my body to look at them, "What? Can I help you with something?" I ask looking at them in disbelief.

They look stunned, "What Lex? We just wanted to know why you like that Slifer-slacker?" Jazz nods her head as Mindy is talking, "I mean. I know that he is hot and all, but don't you think that you could do a lot better?"

I roll my eyes, there's nobody that I would want more than Jaden, "And who would that be?" I ask challenging them.

They both smirk at the same time, "Well duh!"

"It's obvious!"

I start to become uneasy, "Come on you guys. Who?" They giggle, "You want to take a breath?" I ask as they keep giggling, while saying something that I couldn't point out, but I knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't make out upon all of the laughter that you possessed." I put my hands on my hips in annoyance. Was it so much to ask to get to class early to prepare for the day?

They keep giggling as they say the name, "Zane!" They continue laughing as I slap myself on the forehead.

I sigh and head for the door, "Fine, you can think I'm compatible for whatever, but we will talk about this later." I give one final glare and head out the door. I give a short laugh as I walk down the halls of the Obolisk Blue dorms; I get in line for breakfast. When I sit down I see Jazz and Mindy at our table already. "How did you get here so fast?" I ask.

They smile, "Well now Lex, that's none of your business now is it." Mindy says, "But come on. Don't you wish that Jaden was here with us?"

I think about it for a minute, it is true that we haven't gotten to see each other for a while. And it doesn't help that we both are super busy with all of the work that we do. And to think. Jaden doesn't do his homework! "Yeah, I guess so." I say trying to be nonchalant. "I'll see you guys in class." I say walking off toward my first class of the day, which unfortunately, both me and Jaden have professor, excuse me, Dr. Crowler.

I walk down the hall and stand in front of the door. I sigh opening the door. I walk inside and take my seat in the back of the class. I wish that I was closer to Jaden, then again, if I was I would probably just hear him sleeping. "Hey Lex!" I hear behind me.

I smile recognizing the voice immediately, "Jaden!" Wait. Jaden in class? On time? I look over at him, obviously confused, "What are you doing in class on time?" I ask. Oh my gosh, I never thought I would ever say that.

"You know. Just wondering what it felt like to get here so early." He says stifling a yawn. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asks, his puts his arm around me.

I giggle, "Well I couldn't stand the bombardment of questions that Jazz and Mindy were throwing at me, so I skipped breakfast and decided to come here and see if anybody is around. Quite a quincedence huh?" He looks at me dumbfounded. "What?" I ask confused again.

"Let me get this straight." He starts.  
"What?" I ask getting annoyed.

You skipped breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right and what you just about summed up." He starts to cry, "Why are you crying?" I ask concerned. Don't forget Jaden never cry's.

"Why did you skip breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day!"

I sigh, "Is that why you are crying?" He nods frantically, "Don't worry Jaden. I'm sure that I can last." I say smiling. Everybody starts to pile in the room.

"Be quiet all of you and take your seats!" Crowler says angry. "Now as all of you may know, Chancellor Sheppard has something important to say. And for all of you Obolisk Blues, you should already know if you were paying attention." He says smiling.

Jaden looks to me, "What? You may actually want to pay attention." I say.

"Do you know what it is?" He asks.

I sigh. 'Remarkable. They must have found out at breakfast.' I look to him, "Sorry Jay, but I do not know of what they are talking about." He sighs, "Well look on the bright side, at least you do get to find out."

He smiles, "Your right Lex. I'm going to try to pay attention." He says trying really hard to focus.

The screen comes down, "Now as most of you may know, from an Obolisk Blue, if they told you. At breakfast we held a very important announcement saying that we are having people getting ready for something entirely new this year. We are having people submitting applications to a trip to New Domino City." Everybody starts to cheer, "But wait there's more. You get to spend a whole semester there and also there are ten spots to go. The ten people I see most fitting to go will be able to go on this once in a life time experience."

The crowd of students starts to go crazy, "Sit down!" Crowler exclaims.

"Now for you to get chosen, you must pick up an application and turn it in by Thursday, so the winners, chosen by yours truly, will be announced on Friday. Good luck to everybody." He says as the screen goes blank.


	2. Who's In?

Chapter: 2-Who's in?

**I know that it has been a while and I am truly sorry! I had most of it written out then my laptop decided to be stupid, so I had to retype the whole thing all over again! Read Rolyn! Sorry, but I had Hairspray (Production) and church. I never cried so hard! I'm going to miss Jesse and Alex and Steph and Katy and Kira! Love to all of you guys!**

**Once again I don't own except OC's**

It's Friday and once we got the application we sat down to lunch, in the court yard, to start to fill it out. I look it over once and smile. It doesn't look too hard to do. I grab out a black pen to start filling it out. Jaden comes up behind me and looks over my shoulder to see what I am doing. "Hey Lex?" He asks me.

I look up from what I am doing, "Yeah Jay? What is it?" I look at him wondering why he isn't filling out his application. I smile, "Do you need help?" He nods his head slowly. I laugh, "Don't worry. Whatever you need help with you can just ask me for help."

He smiles at me sincerely, "Thanks Lex! That makes me feel better. Can you help me look it over when you are done?" He asks.

"Sure thing!" I say nodding.

Time passes by and no questions. It has been a half hour when he asks, "Lex? I have a question."

I stand and go over to him and lean over his shoulder, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, where it says to put your name, do you think I need to put my whole name?" He looks up, "Like first, middle, and last? Or just first and last?"

I laugh. Yup same old Jaden. "Just wait a minute Jay. Let me finish my application, and then I will help you out with yours." He sighs and nods his head vigorously.

I finish and take just a few more minutes to look over what I have written. I go through the whole application and smile from the completed progress I have made. "Okay Jaden. Let me help you out. This is why we write in pencil. In case you do mess up, that way you can still fix all of the mistakes that you make. Just make sure you sign in pen." He listens intently and nods at all the points that I tell him, knowing that the information is important.

We look at the top of the paper that says, 'What is your name?' I watch as Jaden writes his name out on the application and moves his pencil down to the next question. 'What is your GPA?' Jaden thinks about this for a minute and writes down a 2.5.

I smile as we go through the list of questions helping him answer each and every one of them. After another half-hour we finish and I take the paper and look over the work that was done. I put a paperclip on as we start to rise from the seats in the court yard. "You think we'll get in?" Jaden asks as we near the main office.

I laugh, "That's funny." I start, "You are the one and only person who is guaranteed a spot on this trip. Along with Atty and Zane." I say rocking my head from side to side saying my brother and his best friend's name.

He laughs it off," It would be really cool if the whole group got to go on the trip with us. I know that you'll get in. Don't forget that you are the Obolisk Blue Queen." He smiles.

I smirk right back at his, "And don't forget that you are the Slifer King."

"I know that!" He sighs, "It's just that I just really don't think that all of the Slifer Red's will get in the trip which wouldn't be fair."  
"Well Jaden. If it was up to Crowler, it would only be Obolisk Blues allowed on the trip." I giggle at the thought of seeing other Obolisk Blues who wouldn't even be considered to go on the trip be there.

Jaden's expression hardens at the thought of that, "I know! It isn't fair to us Slifers that they don't even consider us!"  
I start to get angry about that, "I know that it wouldn't be fair. I think that the only reason some of the people that are in there is because the people feel like they should be there because of grades. But take you for example. You are in Slifer and you have terrible grades." I hear a protested 'hey!' but rub it off. "But your dueling makes more than up for that." I say my anger fading away.

"You know Lex? You're right." Jaden smiles. "It isn't fair that some of the people put in so much effort and they are put in the lowest rank! I mean when I first came here Chazz had good grades, its just that his dueling and his attitude sucked!" I laugh at that. "You know I'm right!"

"I know you're right. I will admit that most of us blues are a bit on the nasty side, but I think that it's because we are spoiled rotten." He laughs as we start to make our way to the office. "But Jaden," I turn to face him; "you know that not all of us are really that spoiled and conceded as some of them are."

"I know that already Lex. You wouldn't even be close to becoming like some of those jerks!" I take both our applications and put them in the wire basket that say 'Trip Application Forms Turn In'. I wave at the secretary and she waves back at us, as we walk out the front door.

"You think we'll get in?" Jaden asks, yup. Leave it to Jaden to be worried.

I laugh, "Well I think that you'll make it. The chancellor adores you." Me? I'm not so sure about that.

I pass by the office Thursday to get back to my dorm room and see all of the applications in the turn in box. 'Wow. That is a lot of applications to look over.' I think and go off to get the rest of my homework done and get some sleep for a test tomorrow.

In a flash it's already Friday. I'm sitting in class and then a pass person walks in the room while we are working on an assignment. Crowler calls my name and hands me the pass. I get a lot of oohs. I wonder what this is about, seeing that I don't do anything wrong. Well, usually. Crowler tells me to finish the assignment later and to give it to him tomorrow. I grab all of my things and head to the destination.

I stand in front of the chancellor's office and knock on the door. I hear a faint 'Come in.' and I open the door to stand there in shock. Before me standing is Jesse, Chazz, and Atticus, Zane, Syrus, Blair, and two unfamiliar girls. "Um I'm sorry that I'm late. Please don't tell me that I'm the last person to get here?" I ask.

Jesse smiles, "No. You actually aren't the last one to get here. In fact. I think Jaden should be here in three, two, one…" He says as the door opens.

"Hey you guys! I'm sorry that I'm late, but you know how Crowler is about me. He wouldn't let me out until the last minute." Jaden says as he scratches his head sheepishly. We all laugh as he says, "So why are we all here?" He asks looking at the chancellor.

Almost all of us do a face palm while the chancellor says, "Well Jaden. I will have a talk with Dr. Crowler about this." Jaden smiles at the response. "Well, now for the real reason why we are here. I bet you all would like to know about the winners of the contest?" He asks as all the faces in the room grow excited. "It's all of you."

All the faces drop, "No way!" Atticus exclaims, "You mean that I get to go on the trip with my little sis and her boyfriend?" The chancellor nods, "Awesome! That means that I get to help you plan dates and all sorts of things!"

"Don't forget about all of your other friends." Zane says.

Atticus smiles, "You are right buddy. You always know what to say. Guess that's why we are friends."

I look around the room and take a close look at everyone. I look at the two unfamiliar girls. One has pink hair and blue eyes. She is wearing her Ra Yellow blazer and skirt that all girls are required to wear. The other girl has red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a blue clad dress and looks at everybody intensely almost like a death threat.

The chancellor clears his throat and says, "Well, why don't we get to know a few of you. I'll start. Good day everybody. My name is chancellor Sheppard and I am the proud chancellor of Duel Academy. I can't wait for all of you to get to know each other and the others you don't know well yet."

He steps back and Atticus steps forward. All eyes turn to him, "Hi you guys! I'm Atticus, you know the master of love, but I can't wait to get to know you better and to keep an eye on my sister and her boyfriend Jaden." He says eyeing Jaden.

Zane steps forward, "My name is Zane, and the only reason I signed up is because Atticus said that if I didn't sign up he would blackmail me."

"Now don't be like that Zane!" Atticus wines putting a hand on his heart, "I thought we had something."

"You thought wrong."

"Well you guys I think that it's my turn." Jesse says stepping forward, "The name's Jesse, don't ware it out. Anyway, I joined because I wanted to get better at dueling so I came to Duel Academy. I duel with a crystal beast deck. And for some reason a lot of people think that me and Jaden are related in some way, and I can tell you that we aren't. When I heard about the trip I just had to try to get in. So I can't wait to see how this thing between us turns out." He says smiling at one of the girls with pink hair, winks, and steps back.

Syrus steps forward, "Um, most of you know my brother Zane," He starts nervous, "but I look forward to meeting you. Even if I know you guys, but to the two ladies I would like to get to know you guys better." He says and quickly steps back.

"Hey you guys it's Bastion, and I'm pleased to meet you two lovely ladies. I'm in the Ra Yellow dorm, as you can tell," He says gesturing to the blazer; "You can usually find me in my room and looking at the others decks and strategies." He says in a heavy accent. I can't wait to check out all that I may have to offer so I look forward to analyzing your duels.

I look around the room and see that the two girls look at each other. The first one steps up. She starts to twirl her hair, "My name is Destiny. I'm in the Obolisk Blue dorm and when I'm not studying, dueling, or in class you can find me with my best friend Aria!" She says pointing to the other girl. "I can't wait to get to know you guys! Oh! Don't think you can go easy on me just cuz I'm a freshman." She exclaims excited and smirks.

I whisper to Jaden, "This girl doesn't look tough, but she is in Obelisk. We are going to have to watch her duel." He nods his head.

"Ok. I think that it's my turn!" Chazz exclaims. "You all should know that I am Chazz, except for the two little ones over there." Destiny starts to express her complaints, but the chancellor tells her that it's natural for him. "Anyways, if you challenge me then I will beat you."

Atticus points out, "You haven't beaten Zane or Jaden though."

Blushing he states, "That doesn't matter! I meant everyone else!"

"What about Alexis?" Syrus asks.

He smirks, "I haven't dueled her yet."

"Yet?" I ask.

Destiny smirks and pulls Aria next to her. "Ok. Your turn!"

She looks startled. "Oh, um, hi. My name is Aria. My best friend is Destiny. I just transferred here a while ago. I'm really happy that the chancellor would let me on this trip. I'm in the Ra Yellow dorm and I use a fairy deck, but I would rather watch you guys play instead." She looks and smiles at everyone while I notice Jesse give her a wink, she looks down and blushes.

I smile and step forward, "Most of you know me. My name is Alexis Rhodes and I can't wait to go on this trip with you guys! I can't wait to see you guys and to see you grow in our bonds of friendship." I start.

"You mean your bond with Jaden?" Atticus asks giggling.

I look over at Zane, "Please?" I ask. He nods and slaps him on the head and mumbles something. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted," I look at Atticus with anger on my face, "I just can't wait to share the amazing experience that we may have together. Especially to get to know my boyfriend even better." I look to him and smile and he smiles back.

"You guys are making me sick!" Chazz yells.

"You're just jealous of Jaden Chazzy!" Atticus sings.

"Am not! And don't call me Chazzy!" Chazz turns a death glair to him.

"You both know that we are in the chancellor's office right?" Zane says.

I look over at Jaden and nudge him forward. "I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." He starts scratches the back of my head then and my hand, intertwining it with his. "Well, I guess that all I want to say is that I can't wait to see everybody and to see all of you grow in dueling. I can't wait to see all of you and Alexis. I can't wait to see when we can have our first date in New Domino City!" He says looking towards me.

I turn to him and give him a hug, "Thanks Jaden." Everyone aw's except for Chazz who says really?

"Well, you guys should get ready. You have a week to get packed and ready for the trip. I hope that you all are very excited. Also, you don't have classes on Thursday so you can do last minute preparations." He smiles as we all get out of his office. "Oh! I forgot to mention," he says, and we all turn around, "you all need to find a teacher who you want to come on the trip with us for your chaperone. Good luck" He says as we all go our separate ways to start getting ready.

**So Yeah! Once again I'm sorry! I still love you guys! My computer is stupid, so yeah. I'm just going to cry and let you guys go on with your lives!**

**1...2...3...Team Alpha Drama!**

**Review! 3**


	3. Getting Ready for the Trip

Chapter: 3-Getting Ready for the Trip

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Well after the chapter I decided to start on the new one! Like I said I try to write when I have time…..Anyway, another story you should check out, if you** **already haven't, is called White Vow by JC-zala.**

"A teacher huh?" I ask thinking aloud. There are a lot of possibilities, but I just don't know who a great one could be. And besides who would love to be the chaperone of high school students anyway? Then again, a lot of teachers would love that seeing as it is for the whole semester, meaning that the teachers would get a "break" from teaching.

I get into class and sit down and Chazz sits next to me. Great. "So Lex. Did you think of what teacher or an adult like person could chaperone us?" The bell rings.

I shrug, "I don't know, tell me who you think it should be." I say looking at him. He smirks and I don't like that smirk. This isn't going to be good.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have Dr. Crowler do it for us." I do a face palm and sigh a stressed sigh. "What?" He asks.

"Why Dr. Crowler?"

"Well why not?" He asks getting angry.

"Chazz, you know that he hates Jaden so why would you even think of choosing him?" I say yelling at him.

"Who do you think it should be Lex?"

I ponder it for a minute and get a great person in mind. I smirk and stand, "I've got it!"

"Thank you Alexis. Now would you start at the top of page 124?" Dr. Crowler says. "Class," He starts before I read, "you need to be more like Alexis. Jumping to read."

I quickly read the paragraph and Chazz starts laughing at me. I slap him upside the head. He stops and rubs the back of his head. "So who did you have in mind?" He asks.

I smirk and shake my head, "Well too bad that you don't know." I say grabbing my books and starting to pack up when the bell rings.

He sighs and starts to follow me. I grab out my phone and start to text the gang. I wish that I grabbed the other two numbers. Guess we'll have to find them the old fashion way. "Who are you texting?" He asks.

I smirk, "Nobody." I say as I start to make a note on my phone consisting of what I'm going to pack. Now that I think about it. I don't know what I'm going to pack. I make the usual: shirts, pants, dresses, under clothes, nice clothes, toothbrush, etc.

Just as I sit down Jaden comes, sits next to me and hugs me. "How was your class?" He asks me. I shrug and continue to type on my phone. "So what are you doing Lex?"

I smile and look up at him, "Just making my list of things to pack. I don't even know where to begin." Jaden smiles and stands. "Are you getting lunch?" He nods, "Will you get me a salad with ranch on the side?" I ask giving him the puppy dog face. He sighs and starts walking catching up to Jesse who just started to walk up to the table. Jaden pulls him to the lunch line and I start smiling even more.

"I still don't know what you see in him." Chazz says. I furrow my eyebrows together and slap him on the arm really hard. He yells an "Ow!" And rubs where I hit him.

Soon enough everyone starts making their way to the table and set their trays down. When they get settled down I see Atticus and Zane coming our way. "So what did you want to talk about sis?" Atticus asks when he sets his tray down.

"Well, I would love to tell you, but we need to get Aria and Destiny to talk about the chaperone that I thought of."I say looking at Chazz.

He sighs, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll go look for them." He says getting up.

"Wait!" I say looking at him.

He groans, "What?"

"Take Jesse with you." I say looking to Jesse.

"Why?" He asks.

Jesse pouts, "But I don't want to." Jesse wines with a pouty face.

I give him another pouty face, "Please? I know that Destiny doesn't like Chazz just by the way that she was looking at him." He sighs thinking about it, "And besides. I think Aria likes you." I smirk when he stands and mutters a fine.

When Jesse and Chazz come back they bring Aria and a really pissed off looking Destiny. I sigh, "What did you do this time Chazz?" I ask looking to him.

He looks away, "Well just his face pissed me off, but I couldn't kill him. Too many witnesses." She says laughing evilly.

I raise my eyebrows, "Is she like this all the time?" I ask Aria, who nods her head frantically.

Atticus smiles looking to Aria, "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing ever?"

Aria hides her blush by looking away. She is so cute! Once when all of the people come and sit down, Jaden comes and sits by me, while Jesse goes over and sits next to Atticus and Aria. "Well now that we all are here," I start looking at everybody in tow, "we all know that we need a teacher, and before you say anything Chazz, not Crowler!" I yell at him. "Well, I was thinking that we should have Mrs. Fontain." I smile along with the other girls.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. I wouldn't want to have a man teacher come anyways. It would just be awkward." Blair states.

Chazz pounds his fist on the table, "This is unacceptable! I don't agree with it at all. Everyone needs to have a say." All of the others start to protest into agreement while Chazz smirks.

I smirk as well, "Fine. I did want to save you guys from the embarrassment but, you leave me with no choice." I look over at Destiny who smirks in a devilish kind of way.

She stands and slams her palms on the table, "We are going to explain this really simple and clear. You are guys. We are girls. I don't think that a girl would go up to a guy and ask for a tampon." I look around and see half the guys' faces are red. "I think we should vote on this. If you want Mrs. Fontain raise your hand!" She exclaims. Everyone except Chazz raises their hand. "If you want anybody else, raise your hand." She looks around, "Well. It's a good thing that we can decide perfectly." She smiles.

Chazz glairs at her, "What about me?"He asks in rage.

She looks to him, "Oh, you? You don't count."

We all laugh as he lunges forward trying to punch her. "Jaden grab Chazz please?" I ask looking at my boyfriend. He smiles and complies. When Chazz sees me he turns away, "What do you think you are doing? You do not try to hit a girl or else I will see to it personally that you are kicked off this trip. Got it?" I ask yelling at him. He whimpers and nods his head as Jaden lets go of him. I smile again, "Ok. Let's go and get ready for the trip!" I exclaim pumping my fist in the air.

**Ok! I am done! I did have this written and all; I just didn't know where I wanted to stop. Sorry! But anyways, I got to go and see Hastings Street, and it was absolutely amazing! It was at the DIA and if you can-go see it! I'm gonna leave you to start working on the next chapter, now time to finish all my homework, which includes memorizing a monologue for intro to theater. So later!**


	4. Finished! Let's Get Going!

Chapter 4: Finished! Let's get going!

** Sorry that it's short! Watching the Playoffs Red Wings against Blackhawks.**

I was in my room finishing up with my suitcase, well, zipping it up was more like it. I smile with satisfaction and say, "All right girls. I'm all packed and ready for tomorrow!" I look over at both of them who had frowns on their faces, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well." Mindy starts.

"It's just that we are going to really miss you Lex!" Jazz finishes.

Both start to get up and hug me. I smile, "Don't worry girls! I'll be back before you know it!"  
"Yeah, but who are we going to talk about our boy problems with now?" Mindy asks.

I look at them and think for a while, "Well, you could talk to each other. And besides, I have my phone on me so you could just call me if you need me." I smile when they look satisfied.

I say my goodbye and start to walk down the hallway, when I turn the corner I run into somebody, "Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going? That really hurt!" The girl asks yelling.

I rub a sore spot and look up at said girl and see Destiny, "Hey sorry about that Destiny." I say helping her up.

When she looks and sees that it's me she says, "Alexis! It's so great to see you!" She hugs me as we start walking down the hall again, "So where are you headed?" She asks me.

"Well, I was headed to my boyfriends place to help pack. What about you?"

She smiles, "Well, looks like you and I have some of the same objectives. I was about to head to Arias place also! I was going to help with laundry and help her finish packing!"

I ponder for a minute and think. Who should I help first? Boyfriend or Aria? I think for a little while longer and ask, "You mind if I come and help along?" I ask going out the huge blue doors. I quickly grab out my phone and text Jaden "Hey sorry that I'm not over there. Just told Destiny that I would help her and Aria." I click send and wait for the response.

I get it seconds later and see, **"Sure! You need to help out everyone with packing. How about seeing you later? 7? By the fountain? ;)"** I giggle and Destiny asks, "What's up?" I show her the text and hear her squeal, "Aw! You guys are so cute!"

I laugh, "Thanks! You two are also cute." I say as Destiny starts to protest.

We keep walking to the Ra Yellow dorms ready for whatever may come my way. When we get in there we go through the double yellow doors and go to the third dorm on the left hand side of the hallway. We open the door to find Aria sprawled across the floor making sure that she has all her toiletries she needs.

Aria looks up and rushes to hugs me and says, "Thanks for coming to help us Alexis. It means a lot, but I thought that you were going to Jaden's to help him." I smile hugging her back.

Destiny comes in the middle of us "Okay, time to break up the love-fest and get back to work." I glair at her while she smirks, "But yeah, Jaden and her have a date tonight."

Aria smiles lightly while she picks up a basket of clothing, "Well, I guess that the first thing that we have to do is get all of the clothes washed." She says handing the detergent to Destiny and a case of quarters to me.

I look up at her and ask, "Do you have to pay for your laundry to get washed?" When she nods I'm horror-struck. I set the quarters down and take the basket of clothes from Aria. When Destiny starts protesting I say, "Hey relax. We are going to the Obelisk dorms to get then washed. You shouldn't have to pay for the washers and dryers."

Aria smiles, nods, and says, "Thanks Alexis. You are a very kind person." They carry everything they need to the Obelisk Blue dorms and start working on all of the laundry.

By the time we got finished washing clothes it was already six o'clock. "Oh my gosh!" I yell looking at my DAP, "I need to go, otherwise I'm going to be late to my date with Jaden!"

Destiny pushes me to the door, "Then go. We are done. All we have to do is help her pack, something that I'm capable of doing." I smile and thank her as I head out the door.

"Wow Jaden. It was a nice dinner." I say as we start walking around the park. It's one of the special places that we share together. Where we went on our first date, our first kiss, who knows what else, is in store for the near future.

He smiles at me also pulling me in for a kiss, "I know, but I have one question." He says stepping back. I look at him confused and tilt my head to the side, "Could you give me a list of things I need for the trip?" I sigh and do a face palm and start making up a list with the paper and pen that he brought with him. He smiles and gives me one last hug before going on his way.

With that I shuffle my feet back to my dorm and get ready to be bombarded with a ton of questions. Yet, something's different. It's quiet. Too quiet. I look and see a note on the counter saying that Jazz and Mindy were out with each other seeing a movie. I smile get my stuff ready and get ready for bed excited for what is going to happen tomorrow.

**Sorry I know that I'm late! I have a lot of crap going on with my intro projects and finals are coming in like two weeks, that doesn't mean that I get more time to update though. Mostly work….. Also read Without You by Osseo Fan 481327! It's a Fruits Basket one and I love it, which reminds me, she needs to update and she likes to leave cliffies.**


	5. Day One at the Hotel

Chapter 5: Day One at the Hotel

**Sorry for the shortness….. **

Almost everyone is here, well except Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus. "Where are the slackers?" Chazz asks getting more irritated. I laugh knowing that they would be there any minute. I hope.

"Hey! You didn't leave without us did you?" We hear as we see figures come out from behind the hill. I smile as I see the guys following right after him. They stop and put their hands on their knees and start taking deep shallow breaths. "Sorry. Took me all night to pack." Jaden says between breaths.

Chazz stomps over angrily to the guys, "Well, you should have packed when you first heard about the trip slacker!" We all sigh as they all shuffle to the docks. "You guys ready to go?" He says getting even more impatient.

Chancellor Sheppard laughs, "Hold up Chazz. I just want to wish you all a good time." He smiles as the ship drops the anchor waiting for us to get on the ship.

I look at everyone confused, "Wait. So you aren't coming along with us?" He shakes his head, along with shaking hands with everyone, wishing them a safe and fun trip. When he gets to me he says the same, "Thank you Chancellor. I can't wait to come back and tell you about the trip."

The mountains of suitcases get on the ship, take a head count, and depart for the main land. On the ship we mostly sleep until lunch time. I start talking to Aria and Destiny. We have started talking a bit more and getting along a lot better from when we have first met. "I can't wait for New Domino City!" Destiny says.

Aria smiles, "Me too. I haven't been to the city yet." I stare at her in shock. She looks over to me and is taken aback. "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing." I say continuing to stare at her.

Atticus comes over with Zane, "Lex, didn't you know that it is very rude to stare?" I laugh while he asks what I am laughing at.

Zane smirks, "Well, it would be because of your manners."

Atticus raises his eyebrows, "Hey!" He looks to Zane with hurt eyes, "I'll have you know that I have great manners!" Zane looks as if to say, yeah. Sure. "It's true and you know it." Zane shrugs his shoulders and walks away with Atticus chasing after him asking for him to wait up.

I laugh as we get ready to get lunch.

When the ship docks we have to walk a few blocks to the airport. It takes a while to get settled on the plane, but as the time fly's we are getting ready to take off. It isn't eventful for the flight. The same old, same old. The guys fighting, Aria and Destiny reading, and the rest of us reading, sleeping, or doing some other kind of work.

When we land we get to the terminal and get our entire luggage. We take a van to get to the hotel. When we step out there is some kind of bell hop at the doors. He looks to us and asks, "Are you the ones from Duel Academy?" He asks.

We nod our heads, "And you are?" Ms. Fontain asks looking to the man.

He smiles and stifles a laugh, "Sorry ma'am. My name is Chris and I'm a bell hop here at the hotel." He says gesturing to the building.

She laughs. We all look at her like she just grew another head, "If you would show us to our rooms please?" She asks, "And we will be on our way."

Chris says he's sorry and we all file inside for the card keys, leading to our room. "These are your six rooms." He says leading us to the doors.

We all say our thanks and smile as he leaves, going back to the door. Looking at the keys we have to divide each other into groups of two. Naturally I go with Jaden, Destiny and Aria, Atticus and Zane, Syrus and Jesse, and Chazz and Blair got stuck together. "Ok. Now that you are paired off together, these are your partners for the whole trip. Any project you get on this trip will be done with your partner. You will go almost everywhere together." Ms. Fontain looks up, "Any questions?"

We all look around at each other. Destiny raises her hand, while Ms. Fontain points to the orange haired girl, "Do we get to have sleep over's?" Ms. Fontain sighs and shakes her head yes and gathers her things saying that we have the rest of the day to do what we want, as long as we are in the hotel by ten.

When she is out of sight Destiny smirks, "Anybody want to have a sleep over tonight? My room. Ten o' clock." She says before anyone.

**So there you go. I haven't updated in a while I know, but even if it is summer I don't have all the time for updating. I want to update more, but I can't always type. **

**IMPORTANT: if you want to see the two OC characters then just click on my name and go down a bit and find the links….**

**Also I only got 1 review for last chapter and that made me very sad….. :'(**


	6. Guy's Don't Have Sleep Overs!

Chapter 6: Guys Don't Have Sleepovers

**I know that this is way past over due, but life got in the way and one of my friends broke his foot so I have to entertain him, and then my step-dad also hurt his foot (both of them their left foot) so yeah. Also I just found out that my friend's husband has cancer so could you please pray for their family?**

**Jaden's POV**

I watched as Alexis walked out of the room and started getting ready for bed. I put a simple red school shirt with the logo 'Duel Academe' on the front along with a pair of black pajama pants. When I grab my deck and start sorting it out there is a knock on my door. I sigh, "Can it wait?" I ask.

"No." The person replied, who sounded like Atticus. I sigh and head to the door and open it. I raise my eyebrow and look at the man in question. "We were wondering if you would like to have a sleepover with us?" Atticus says giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

I shrug my shoulders and grab my key card on the way out of the door. When we get to Atticus' room, which is about five feet away from mine; I notice that he is wearing a white muscle shirt and blue pajama pants. When he swipes the card adding his own 'swoosh' sound to it opening the door. When I walk in I see just about everyone except Chazz. I look around at everyone and ask, "Where is Chazz?"

"Well," Syrus starts who is still wearing his regular clothes.

"You and Jesse were supposed to get him." Atticus wines looking between the two boys, who are lying on the bed closest to the door.

Jesse, wearing a teal muscle shirt and black pajama pants, sits up saying, "We did try to get him. The thing is, he said that he wouldn't partake in a guy's sleepover."

Syrus sits up as well, "That's right! He said that guys don't have sleepovers and that only girls do!" I sigh as Atticus does a dramatic gasp putting a hand over his mouth like a girl would while getting insulted. "Hey, you should try going to talk to him."

Atticus smirks, "I was just about to do that." He looks to me. I have a really bad feeling about this, "Why don't you come with me?" I think about it for a minute, "Oh, come on! I know that you want to see what Chazz is going to say and how I am going to convince him! I know that you know!" He says pointing an accusing finger at me.

I sigh, "Fine." I say putting my hand to my face and putting my head down.

With a triumphed smile we both walk out of the room, but not without Jesse tagging along. I look at him with question. "This I gotta see." He mumbles to himself more than to us.

Atticus barges onto Chazz's room without knocking on the door knowing that he is there. Chazz stands from his lying position on the bed to the floor and starts yelling at us and telling us that we can knock or use the door. "How did you get in here anyways?" He asks still fuming.

Atticus snickers and says, "Well, if I told you, I would have to kill you." He smirks evilly and walks over to Chazz and starting to drag him by his arms. Chazz starts protesting, dragging his feet, as I start to smirk at Atticus doing the impossible, until he says, "Would you rather have me drag you by your feet instead? Excellent." He says when Chazz doesn't respond.

When we get back to our room Zane says, "What happened to not going to a 'sleep over' Chazz?" People start snickering at Chazz and start whisper things like 'I can't believe he agreed to it' and 'Who thought the day would come when all of us are hanging with Chazz'. Most of the whispering was done by Syrus and Hasselberry. Chazz starts getting more frustrated and irritated. "He's going to blow." Zane mumbles to mostly himself, though everyone could hear it.

"Will you all stop talking as if I weren't here?" He asks shouting. I look to Jesse and we both shrug our shoulders confused by what was happening. "You do know that I have ears, right?"

Jesse and I both snicker as Atticus says, "Well, you do have to have ears to talk. And if you don't have ears, than it wouldn't be any fun to tease you about anything."

Chazz just glairs at him, "Fine I will be here, but don't expect me to actually partake in any of the activities that you are going to do." He growls. I sigh happy that the rage, for a rare moment, wasn't for me.

I start thinking and wondering for a moment what the girls are doing, "-And another rule, no talking about girls! I know that this is surprising coming from the love master, but this is for guys and we are not girls. So that means no texting or secretively talking to the girls! Ok?" We all stair at him dumbfounded and nod our heads still confused. "Great!" He says in excitement.

"So, do you want to see what is on TV?" Syrus asks. I shrug my shoulders and turn the TV on.

I shrug, grabbing the remote that is closest to me and turn the TV on. I start flipping through channels and stop at the news, '_In other news crime rates have been up and police are having a hard time keeping up. If you figure anything out please contact police and let them know if you know anything." _I raise my eyebrows looking at my friends, who look on with interest. _'The weather for tomorrow looks beautiful though! Temperatures in the upper eighties and beautiful clear skies. And that goes for the rest of your week as well.'_

I flip the channel, "Well sounds like tomorrow is the perfect day for the pool!" Jesse says smirking.

I look to him, "I know that smirk. You know that we can't talk about the girls! It is Atticus' rule, which we must not break."

He looks to me, "I know that Jay! Jeez what am I? Stupid? I know better than to get lover boy over there pissed at me." He says, both of us looking to Atticus.

"I'm being serious. Take another step towards me and I swear I will punch you!"Chazz yells at Hasselberry who was trying to talk to him.

Zane glairs at Chazz, "Chazz. Cool down. That is no way to talk to friends."

"Hmp! Who asked you? You don't even talk that often!" Chazz yells to Zane, who smirks. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Well. If you think about it, my brother actually does talk a lot compared to some of the people." Syrus starts.

Jesse nods, "Yeah, you actually have to get to know them." Atticus says. I sigh wondering 'What did I get myself into?'

** And scene! Sorry that this was so late and all. Also IMPORTANT! If you want a specific dare for the girls let me know, but they can't do anything with talking to the boys. If you don't know why reread this chapter over! But yeah review!**


End file.
